Beneath a Glass Eye
by Ahr0
Summary: In the distant future, the human race is being faced with an epidemic of infertile Omegas. The few that remain must submit and become breeders to help procreation. Arthur is one of these fated Omegas, and when he's faced with his first chosen Alpha, he's finally faced with the reality of his life. But this Alpha seems to have other plans. USUK, Omegaverse, Mpreg, Slight Dubcon
1. Part I

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By** Ahro  
**Rated M**  
**Warnings:** Smut, Omegaverse, possible dubcon, mpreg

**EDIT:** Due to a recent review I received, I've gone back and adjusted Arthur's characterization. He was a bit too skittish and meek, even considering his current predicament. I haven't written Arthur in quite some time, and his role as Omega didn't help either. So, my apologies to those who have read this already. There are no alterations to the plot, just Arthur is a bit more like himself (I hope so anyway). lol Sorry, again, and thank you to all the lovely reviews/follows/favs this story has recieved so far! You guys are amazing!

**Part 1**

"Stay in this room. Your Alpha will be in with you shortly."

The heavy door slammed behind the cold male Beta, leaving Arthur alone in a single, cell like room, entirely devoid of windows or any sort of life at all. It appeared more like a sterilized lab room then anything. To the left of the room was a full-size bed, sheets pressed and pillows wrinkle free. While to the right was a long glass mirror in the wall, which helped make the room look slightly larger. In the back there was a single closed slot with a shelf in front of it - he assumed was where he'd be given food from. And to the left was a short dividing wall which contained a toilet on closer inspection. It was far from friendly, and he couldn't imagine how other Omegas had gone through this, and for so long.

Rubbing at his arms, Arthur continued to look around the bland white room, uninterested, until the door behind him suddenly opened, grabbing his attention from what little there was to pay attention to.

"Hello, Arthur. My name is Alfred, and I've been chosen to be your Alpha for your heat." He stated bluntly.

Arthur was a little taken back by the Alpha's professional manner. It felt very impersonal for something they were suppose to do, but being a breeder was imperative to the survival of the human race. Fertile Omegas were growing fewer and fewer as generations went by, and the birth rate was declining rapidly. Governments had taken it into their own hands in rounding up fertile Omegas and putting them into a breeding program. This was Arthur's first time, and needless to say, he was reluctant to do this. But he was being paid, and he wanted to go to an expensive Omega university. Being a breeder was what he'd been groomed to do, and once he turned twenty it was his turn. And it would continue for the next twenty years.

"Ahh- right." Arthur said, eyebrow raised curiously. He had to admit to himself that he was thankful Alfred was attractive. His short blond hair, and endearing cowlick framed his face well, while his blue eyes were striking and reminded him of the sky. He was tall and well toned. He was the picture of an Alpha in his prime, one any Omega would fawn after. It made sense that he had been chosen amidst thousands of other Alphas who applied for the job. The government went by an Alphas genes to be picked. Arthur was foolish to think he'd be paired with just anyone.

Alfred must have noticed Arthur's obtuse nature over the situation as he then spoke up.

"If you're feeling at all reluctant in doing this, you won't have to worry, as once your body goes into heat, you will naturally want to be bred."

This caught Arthur off-guard, and put him on the defensive. It wasn't like he was stupid.

"You don't need to explain it to me! I've been through my heats before, I've just never been bred before." Arthur growled, growing rather annoyed by the Alpha. He'd been taught his role. It wasn't like he was afraid of the situation.

It was then the Alpha walked over to him, and his strong hands rested on Arthur's shoulders, pulling his gaze onto those sky blue eyes, and he was offered the faintest glimpse of a genuine smile. Arthur shirked away from the touch, irritated now and held his head high.

"Don't try to coddle me because I'm an Omega."

Alfred backed off then, hands held up in a show of peace. He seemed to have caught Arthur's drift, and proceeded on with what must have been protocol.

"Are you familiar with the procedure?"

Arthur nearly did a double take at such a question.

"Are you joking? I've been raised since I was found to be fertile at fourteen, that I'd be a breeder for the government. There are so few of us that it's deemed mandatory. Of course I know how this works!"

Alfred laughed, and though Arthur didn't show it, he was surprised to find it almost musical sounding. It did nothing to change his impression of the Alpha though.

"Not sex." Alfred corrected. "How this process will work over the next five days, and there after."

Arthur scoffed, blowing off his earlier rebuke, "you're to breed me for the next five days." Alfred nodded. "And, then they test me if I'm pregnant."

Alfred smiled, "to an extent, yes. Neither of us will leave this room for the next five days. Your cycle should start sometime tonight. We'll begin, and continue from there. They will give us food and drink during the session, and that bathroom is free to use whenever. However, you can not use it directly after I've knotted. There's a high risk of losing sperm that way."

"I see." The way Alfred spoke seemed almost scripted. He didn't like how impersonal this all was. He thought it would have been at least a little bit cozier. After all, he was a rare fertile Omega. Shouldn't this be more luxurious since he wasn't exactly doing this for himself?

"Why don't you have a seat?" Alfred asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down himself. He offered that warm smile again, seemingly trying his best to make this easier for Arthur. It helped a little, but he felt it was fake.

"Can I do anything to make you more comfortable? I know this is a new experience for you, and many first time breeders are skeptical of their situation. But I assure you, your Type is meant for this, and you'll feel much better after you've been bred and are expecting." Alfred's tone seemed more relaxed as he spoke, while Arthur decided to take a seat next to him. At least the man was trying to be a bit warmer, but Arthur still kept his distance. Truth be told, he thought he'd been ready for all of this. He knew his place and had accepted it. Fertile Omegas were treated like royalty after all. There was no other way of procreation without them. He just wished he had his own choice.

"What if-" Arthur started, pondering his question a moment. "What if I don't get pregnant?"

Alfred hummed, "in that very unlikely scenario-"

"Well, aren't you cocky."

Alfred chuckled at this before continuing, "you'd be kept at the facility for three weeks, your hormones checked and monitored. Possibly examined for defects or injuries. If everything checks out, they'd put you on stronger fertility meds. You've been taking your prescribed ones prior to this, correct?"

Arthur nodded, "of course."

Alfred smiled and continued on, "then, after those three weeks and your due for your heat, you'll be brought back to a room like this and bred by another Alpha."

This surprised Arthur again. He would be given to a different Alpha? He knew each year he'd be bred by a new Alpha to keep the genes mixed, but, if he didn't get pregnant with Alfred, there would just be another one.

"But, weren't you a hand picked Alpha out of hundreds, even thousands, of applicants?"

Alfred nodded, "yes, but that's the chance you take. However, I'm not worried." He stated smugly. Arthur rolled his eyes at that before the Alpha continued. "Are you worried about not getting pregnant?"

Arthur paused in his thoughts for a moment. He wasn't really sure what he was weary of. He'd been taught everything of his role in society would be. Had learned to accept it. He knew he was fine physically as he'd been examined - uncomfortably - prior to even being let into the room he was in now. Perhaps he worried that if he didn't get pregnant, everything he'd been taught since he found out he was fertile was a waste. So many people looked to him as a source of hope. The children he birthed would be adopted by families and raised to be equal members in society. Some may even be fertile Omegas and become breeders themselves. All in hopes that one day whatever it was causing this infertility would end, and there would be no need for breeders.

Alfred seemed to sense Arthur was fretting over his question, and he soon found the man's hand covering his own. It had Arthur shooting his gaze up to look into those bright blue eyes again, and he felt his heart skip a beat. But he turned his head, not wanting to let on to this fact, even as his cheeks seemed to warm.

"Don't worry, and just try to relax. Stress will only burden you and hurt your chances to conceive." Alfred explained before getting to his feet. He then walked over to the little slot on the far wall. He knocked on it and it slid open. He said something quietly to whomever was on the other end, and soon a teacup was produced. Hot steam billowed from the top as Alfred moved across the room with it before taking his seat on the bed again. He handed it to Arthur with a warm smile.

"Earl gray, one lump of sugar, no cream. I'm afraid it's decaf though. Caffeine isn't good for you." He grinned.

Arthur just sat there, entirely devoid of thoughts as to how this man knew exactly how he enjoyed his tea.

"Wha- how did you-?"

"I read your file."

"Oh." Arthur should have known. The Alphas were taught well ahead of time as to who they were to be breeding. How to care for their needs and make them feel comfortable. It was all a show after all. Arthur needed to be fully receptive or it could jeopardize the process.

"Sorry this isn't as glamorous as you'd have expected. But it's only a short time, and I promise you won't even care about what the room looks like during your heat. This will all become routine for you. You'll be fine."

Arthur eyed Alfred wearily, but had to give the man some credit. He'd been pretty informative so far. He hadn't over stepped his bounds. The tea helped too. He could only hope that this all did get better with time.

With a final decisive nod, Arthur agreed.

"Alright. I know I'm not really in a position to say 'no',"

"'Fraid not."

Arthur sighed, "I should be happy. I'm helping the human race."

Alfred continued to offer that calming smile as he rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. This time, Arthur allowed it to stay there. He could already feel his emotions beginning to get the best of him as he shook a little. This is just how it was. The sooner Arthur learned to accept that, the better it would all be.

"You're going to be fine." Alfred's soothing voice rang out once more. "You'll be fine."

_SIX HOURS LATER_

The lights had been dimmed in the white room to allow sleep, but Arthur was far from able to sleep any longer.

The familiar uncontrollable feeling of his heat was beginning to hit him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably in the bed. Alfred was sleeping beside him, waiting patiently for when his role came into play. Arthur thought he might try to hide the fact he was going into heat, but the pungent pheromones in the air was enough to grab any Alpha's attention. Even more so to one sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Shh- it's okay."

Arthur started as Alfred's voice broke the silence and the man's strong hand rested on his shoulder. He continued to whisper soothingly as the man brought his hand down to Arthur's ass. They were left without undergarments to sleep in, seeing as there wasn't much of a point considering what they were there for.

"I'll ease you. You're going to feel much better." Alfred cooed. It seemed to help, as Arthur found himself growing more desperate as Alfred's scent intensified around him. He whimpered a little as he buried his face in the pillow while he felt Alfred's fingers at his wet hole. He sunk two fingers in and a gasp left the Alpha as there was zero resistance. Arthur was beyond ready, and had to have been fighting his own urges for a little while now.

"Relax, Arthur. You're going to hurt yourself holding back. This is what you're here for." Alfred began. Arthur only moaned miserably as Alfred removed his fingers and rolled Arthur onto his stomach.

"Shh- it'll be okay. Shh-" he continued to try and relax Arthur, while a triangular shaped cushion was suddenly wedged under Arthur's hips. It elevated his ass, while his legs were spread wide and kept in place by two firm foam pieces sticking up out of the cushion. Arthur found it relatively comfortable, even as exposed as he was, but he suddenly found himself feeling much better when he was suddenly surrounded by Alpha pheromones.

"You're doing great. Just relax."

"Thanks for your bloody vote of confidence, but will you get a move on! Fuck!" Arthur argued against his pillow. His heat was stifling him and his body felt even more desperate with an Alpha so close.

"Fiesty, aren't you." Alfred snickered. It was then Arthur's demands were answered, as he felt the press of Alfred's cock against his entrance. His eyes widened in shock at the feeling - never havning felt something like this before, but his body didn't make a move in order to escape. Instead, his body seemed to naturally open and accept Alfred's cock as he pushed it inside him.

"Uuugn- oh, God!" Arthur buried his head into the pillows as Alfred sunk fully inside him. Arthur's body was certainly ready to be bred, even though Arthur's thoughts still seemed slightly hesitant. But he knew this was for the better. And it did feel really good.

"That's it. How's that?" Alfred asked knowingly, settling above Arthur from a rear mounted position. This would be the best position to ensure no sperm was lost, even after Alfred's knot had dissipated. "I'm going to start to move. Just relax and lay there."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Arthur then felt Alfred's hips lift up, the large cock inside him pulling almost free before it sunk back in deeply.

Arthur moaned at the feeling, and was soon being rocked into as Alfred found his rhythm. So far he was still feeling rather anxious - even though he stubbornly displayed otherwise to the Alpha. This was normal for him during his heat. He thought that feeling would have gone away once he actually had an Alpha fucking him, but it wasn't until that final thrust, and he felt the heavy pressure against his walls as Alfred's knot began to take, that he began to feel relief.

"Ugn- oh, that's good. You're doing amazing, Arthur. You're going to feel much better now." Alfred stated through panting breaths. And Alfred was right. As Alfred's cock pulsed his seed deep inside of him, his whole body seemed to go limp. His earlier anxieties seemed to vanish, and all he could focus on was this almost high. As if he had cum himself, but he knew he hadn't. It was this other strange afterglow as he was filled and bred. It was what his body wanted, and upon receiving, all of those painful experiences brought on by his heat were gone.

"Feeling better?" Alfred questioned once more.

Finding his voice, Arthur swallowed before answering,

"Y-yes, this feels amazing. I never thought I could feel this way."

He heard a soft chuckle from Alfred, and Arthur had to take a moment to look back over his shoulder at Alfred. Surprisingly, the man wasn't even looking at Arthur, but in their reflection in the long mirror. This was a bit confusing, but the man seemed to have quite the ego about him. Perhaps he wanted to see himself, fully mounted in an Omega and breeding him. It made Arthur feel rather degraded and he turned his head back to the pillow.

Soon after, Alfred seemed satisfied and rested down gently on top of Arthur. They were still connected and would be for another ten to fifteen minutes. Even though Arthur had felt a little put off by the Alpha's cocky display of dominance, he did enjoy the security he felt from the others weight. His heavy Alpha scent also helped too.

Figuring this time was when they'd both go to sleep. Arthur closed his eyes and focused on the satisfied feeling he was getting from finally being bred. It wasn't until the lights in the room dimmed even further, and he felt Alfred's warm breath at his ear that he felt something wasn't right. And at Alfred's words, whispered incredibly low, did he realize this was far from right.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

**A/N:** Okay! So! This is going to be short! It was meant to be a one-shot, but it may be a two or three parter. I just figured that would be a cool place to stop for now. Apologies about some partial dubcon in there. It's not my thing, but this story is redeemable! Haha You shall see in the next chapter. ^^

Also, this was inspired by a GIF on Tumblr of Al walking in and saying, "I'm your breeding partner. We're suppose to copulate every night until you get pregnant." lol So, plot bunnies struck and I had to do something with this. XD I know I have WEB to continue, but this is far less convoluted plot wise compared to that one (and WEB still needs some tweaking to make sure I don't ruin anything). lol

Well, lemme know what you guys think on your way out! :D I know the whole breeder thing has probably been done regularly in omegaverse, but I'm hoping what I have planned will be something new (though I haven't been very up to date with omegaverse fics in the USUK fandom so I'm not sure what's been done. Apologies if anything is similiar to another author's story. I haven't read anything in some time. If you have any recommendations, toss them my way for sure! :D)

Anywho, until next chapter! Love ya!


	2. Part II

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By** Ahro  
**Warnings:** Smut, Omegaverse

**A/N:** If you didn't see, the first part was edited to fix Arthur's characterization. He was a bit too meek and skittish as I'm a little rusty with writing him. No plot was altered, but if you care to see the changes, and you read the original, lemme know what you think of the difference. :)

**Part II**

Arthur had stiffened beneath Alfred's weight. Those words, whispered dangerously in his ear, felt more like he'd just had a gun pointed to his head. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. Get him out? How? What did that even mean? And why was he whispering? There were too many questions that needed answers, and Arthur wasn't in the best state to comprehend it all. Thankfully, it seemed he wasn't going to have to ask, because Alfred answered for him.

"Good. Keep your head down, pretend you're asleep."

"The bloody fuck-?"

"That mirror is a two-way mirror." Alfred hissed, covering Arthur's mouth to keep his voice down. "We are being watched by numerous officials 24/7. There are speakers in here that can also pick up everything we say. That is why I can only talk to you like this at this time. Right now, there are only a few people monitoring us." His voice was still barely even a whisper. It was obvious that if Alfred was caught, he'd be out of there quickly. Fertile Omegas were well guarded and protected, and that suddenly had Arthur thinking if this man was perhaps going to kidnap him. He'd heard of fertile Omegas being held for ransom.

"What are you saying? What do you want?" Arthur bit back, not having appreciated having his mouth covered, though he did manage to keep his voice down and not move.

"I'm a part of an organization that has been helping to get Omegas, like you, out of the governments grasp." Alfred retorted. A hint of desperation was in his voice, and the man seemed entirely changed from how he'd been earlier. "You don't need to be a breeder against your will. Our scientists are on the verge of ridding the strain that is causing this infertility. You don't need to be here."

This was surprising, and it had Arthur questioning why he'd never heard of Omegas being 'rescued' from the breeding facilities before. Why kind of cover up operation was their government doing?

Still a little skeptical, Arthur decided to go along with this and see what came of it.

"So, I don't have to do this?"

"No, but, you have the option of staying in. Though-" he paused. Arthur noticed the man bite his lip from the corner of his eye before he continued, "I'd prefer that you didn't."

He preferred? How did this suddenly become personal for the Alpha?

"You prefer-?"

"Shh- enough talk. Sleep now. We will talk again tomorrow night."

Arthur had been about to argue: wanting his answers then and now. How was he suppose to sleep with his mind racing over all of this new information? However, he had a weird feeling that told him to trust this man. At least keep an open mind, anyway. If they were in fact under surveillance, he needed to be careful. If he really was against being used as a breeder for the government, this might be his only chance.

With a disgruntled sigh, Arthur finally closed his eyes, and soon sleep took him.

* * *

The next morning had Arthur waking to the usual discomfort of his heat. Slick ran down his perineum, and he was soon moaning into the sheets miserably. There was a distinct lack of weight on his back, and the strong scent of Alpha was distant. He'd question later why he suddenly sat up in distress, wondering if they had caught Alfred's scheming. However, the man in question rounded from behind the room partition and quickly jogged to Arthur's side.

"It's alright, I'm here. Just relax."

Arthur felt some ease come over him as the Alpha's scent greeted him. It wasn't that he was happy to see the man, no, he just needed relief.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked, which seemed redundant as the man began to stroke his cock to full hardness, and his other hand saw to pressing two fingers inside Arthur's loose hole.

"Uugn- how do you think I'm feeling?"

Alfred laughed, and was soon back on the bed and between Arthur's spread legs. At the feel of Alfred's cock at his entrance, Arthur pressed back, eager and needy for the man to be inside him.

"Well, seems you're coming around." Alfred chuckled.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me already!" Arthur growled, which only made Alfred laugh more, but he was soon rewarded as the man sunk his full length deep inside the Omega.

"Ugn- oh fuck! Yes!" Arthur moaned into the sheets. Toes curling as he pressed back for more.

"Emm, you're quite the receptive Omega. You'll become quite the talked about breeder." Alfred commented as he started up a smooth rhythm.

Past his moans and desperate need, Arthur tried to comprehend Alfred's words. When he did, it startled him. After their talk the night before, Alfred seemed against the idea of using Omegas as breeders. Why was he talking his situation up now?

"Ugn- talked about? What do you mean?" Arthur grunted, gripping the sheets as pleasure coursed through his body from Alfred's strong thrusts.

Alfred took a minute to reply, his breathing coming in harsh pants as he rocked into Arthur's body. The Alpha was under just as much influence from their mixing hormones as Arthur was.

"Fuck- umm, just that... your body is surprisingly receptive. You're in heat, but this is your first breeding. Usually it takes at least a few times before your body is this open." Alfred attempted to explain as he felt his balls beginning to tighten with his coming release.

Arthur couldn't think about his response in that moment as he felt Alfred's knot begin to swell. His hips were grasped tightly and Alfred let out a guttural growl as he bent over Arthur. Arthur shouted at the intense pressure as he was stretched to compensate, but the pain was soon dwarfed by immense relief. Alfred's cock throbbed against his walls as he was filled once again. Arthur blew out a contented sigh as he relaxed and his body went limp. It amazed him how he'd gone through so many heats without this relief. It felt amazing!

"Oh- God, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Arthur sighed, his eyes slipping shut as he was filled.  
Alfred panted above him, holding himself up on shaky arms before he coughed out a laugh.

"Heh- that's good to hear, since you're a breeder. There's only one way to get you pregnant after all."

Arthur was too relaxed to make much of an effort to quip back at Alfred's sarcasm, so resorted to a garbled response into the pillow. Much to Arthur's annoyance though, even as Alfred continued to fill him, the man seemed to have energy to spare, as he tried to get Arthur's attention.

"What was that?

"Would you lay down and let me enjoy this! Bloody hell, how do you still have energy? I'll be needing you again in a few hours. "

Alfred let out a raucous laugh before obeying and resting his weight down on Arthur. That cocoon of Alpha scent and comforting weight seemed to melt Arthur even more into a state of pure bliss. It was amazing just how well an Alpha complimented an Omega, even one as strongly independent as Arthur.

"Emm, you smell good." Alfred sighed, inhaling against Arthur's neck a moment before he decided to talk again, "but don't worry. The moment you need me, I'll be right here to see to any of your needs."

Arthur hummed a sigh, believing Alfred to have finally finished, though he was quickly mistaken.

"So, how do you feel about being a breeder?"

The question was legit, but, remembering their conversation again from the previous night, Arthur was reminded of how Alfred wanted to get him out of his situation. Why did the man sound so positive about breeders, when he apparently was with some organization to get Omegas out.

"Ahh- I don't know."

He felt Alfred tense against his back. He wasn't sure what that meant but he wondered if all that talk about speakers and a two-way mirror was the truth. If so, they were being watched right now. Just thinking about it suddenly had Arthur a little self-conscious. He was being fucked and bred while numerous people watched.

"Well-" Alfred quickly began to interject, perhaps out of fear of Arthur saying something that might give Alfred's true reason for being there away. "For one, you'll be pampered like a prince at the facility. You'll have the best care in the world, and the public will fawn over you."

"T-the public?"

"Of course, who do you think pays for all of this? They keep it a secret from fertile Omegas in the beginning, but you'll be a celebrity to the people. You're one of the few who can continue on our race. You're sacrificing your freedoms for the greater good."

Arthur went silent as Alfred talked. No one had really explained this much to him. Sure, he remembered hearing on the news how such and such Omega gave birth to twins, or another had been bred successfully. Now that he thought more about it, he did recall seeing those Omegas' photos on television. Walking through a park with a host of guards and nurses, the Omegas' hand resting on their swollen stomach protectively. Pregnant Omegas were a celebrated sight to see, but a necessity for the population to go on with their lives.

"They do that to keep the public from worrying. Each year, fewer and fewer fertile Omegas are born, and the population is dying off faster than can be produced. Hearing and seeing the truth from the news, keeps hope alive. It's why the people don't complain about helping to pay for your care."

Arthur mused in his silence once Alfred stopped talking. He wondered if it was too late to answer the question, but spoke up after some time passed.

"I guess-"

"Hmm?"

Alfred seemed to have dosed off while Arthur took his time, but he shrugged it off and continued.

"I guess if I'm going to make people happy, then I can live with it. What choice do I have anyway?"

Alfred had shifted awkwardly on his back and Arthur suddenly noticed Alfred's knot had subsided. The Alpha pulled out of him and Arthur moaned at the loss, but was thankful his body was no longer desperate. At least for a few hours before it spiked up again.

It was then Alfred got off the bed and stared into the glass across the room. Arthur watched him curiously, noting how the man seemed to be using the mirror as what it appeared like: a mirror. He was still keeping up appearances. Perhaps that was why he'd spoken so highly of Omegas being breeders.

"You're right. You don't have a choice."

Arthur's eyes widened some at the rather cold response, but it didn't sound entirely directed at him. Arthur made to say something but Alfred had walked to the rear wall and knocked on the slot as he did before.

"You should eat something." Alfred said bluntly, returning a moment later with a plate of eggs and some lean cuts of beef. "You need a lot of protein. Since I've bred you at least once, we're to assume you're pregnant, so you start your diet now."

"Now?"

"It's good. Eat." Alfred pointed at the food before slipping into his side of the bed, crossing his arms behind his head as he rested back.

Arthur eyed him curiously, but took up his fork and cut himself a piece of an egg and took a bite. It was good, but he didn't expect eggs to taste bad. As he ate, he thought more on what Alfred had said and his reactions. For him to be up playing being a breeder, he must have been saying such things to humor the people watching and listening to them. Alfred's part in this was to ease Arthur into the routine his life would take for the next twenty years. If he made it sound terrible, surely those people watching would come in and remove Alfred. Probably bringing in another Alpha to finish what Alfred had started. Did he want Alfred to still be here? Did he feel threatened by the offer Alfred had put before him? Was it even right to accept it? There was still an epidemic. He would be contributing negatively by not giving his body to the people to use for reproduction. So, what was his decision in all of this going to be?  
Deciding to change the subject, and settle his own nerves. He brought his focus to Alfred.

"So, how long have you been doing this?"

Alfred raised a brow and looked over at Arthur.

"Breeding Omegas?"

"No, your other once a year job."

Alfred smiled, "you're my first."

This caught Arthur by surprise, and he fumbled with the piece of meat on his fork as he missed his mouth.

"I-I am?"

Alfred hummed and nodded. "Well, think of how many applicants there are. It took a while before my genes were examined and selected. I feel quite honored to have this opportunity."

"Wow, well, that's interesting."

"Heh, you think they just keep reusing the same Alphas? That'd be a lot of similar looking children. No, they need to diversify as much as possible. Chances are after this, I won't be picked again. At least not for a long time. My genes are pretty awesome. Hard to pass up." He winked.

"Smug bastard."

Alfred laughed before turning on his side to face Arthur.

"And it doesn't bother you that this child won't be yours?" The question came out suddenly, and Arthur felt his face heat up some, but it was too late and Alfred had caught it.

"Ah- well," from Alfred's own sutter and blush, Arthur knew he'd struck home with his question. He couldn't deny he wasn't at all curious.

"Well, I guess a little. But I wouldn't know a thing about it to even track it down. We're not parents, Arthur. We're just providing baby making materials."

Arthur scoffed, "well, yes, but, don't you want a child of your own? Do you have a mate?"

Alfred's face seemed to redden that much more, and he suddenly flipped onto his other side and waved absently at Arthur.

"You know the answers to those. Finish your food and get some rest. You should be ready for another round in a few hours."

Arthur felt a little put off by the shunned reply. He had honestly been curious about Alfred. Was that such a problem? Of course he didn't have a mate. No mated Alpha was allowed in the program due to complications with the Alpha's mate. As for adopting a breeder Omega's child, a mated pair needed to go through major background checks and paperwork, as well as paying a very heavy fee for the child. But, due to not being able to have their own child, adopted children were on high demand and always went to good homes.

Finishing his food, he placed the plate on a small nightstand and tucked into his pillow. It was still early in his second day of his heat, and the lights wouldn't be dimmed until that night. Perhaps then Alfred would speak to him more about his plans, and give Arthur a bit more insight into his own choices.

**A/N:** End of Part 2! So, I have a feeling this is going to be a bit longer than originally planned. Not super long. It's only going to the end of Arthur's heat, but I had planned on a lot of time skips, but I like how this is turning out better.

Thank you all soooo much for the amazing response to this story! I never expected it to take off the way it did, and because of that, I was able to get this chapter written rather quickly. So thank you and do let me know what you think of this latest chapter before you leave! :D (Also, I do hope Arthur's characterization is better this time. :)

Till next chapter! Love ya!

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr for fanfic status updates as well as Hetalia fanart: _ahro. tumblr. com_


	3. Part III

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By** Ahro  
**Warnings:** Smut, Omegaverse, Toys

**Part III**

"Hold still!"

"Ugn- but I have to take a piss!"

Alfred groaned behind him as the man held fast to Arthur's hips. He was close to knotting and breeding Arthur for the fourth time that day.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that sooner before yelling at me to fuck you." Alfred grunted as his thrusts grew erratic.

"Priorities."

Alfred moaned, "well- this is my current priority, so you're gunna have to hold it until my knot is gone, or go in the damn bed. I'll clean you up after."

Arthur felt his face heat up in embarrassment, knowing he would never do something so revolting.

With a dramatic 'hmph' Arthur relented, and Alfred blew out a sigh of relief just as he thrust a final time and his knot began to take inside the Omega.

Even though Arthur was annoyed, his body had been painfully desperate once again that day - as was normal, and the overwhelming feeling of relief as his body was flooded with a fresh load of Alfred's seed, had Arthur sighing contentedly.

"Sure, now you're happy." Alfred grunted past heaving breaths as he immediately rested down on Arthur's back as he'd done every other time.

Arthur closed his eyes, a smile on his face, both from enjoying his body being filled, and Alfred's amusing discontent.

"You're enjoying this just as much, so stop your whining."

"Sure, but I never thought you'd be so demanding."

Arthur went silent, a wicked grin spreading across his lips before he spoke up,

"I still have to go."

"I'm not stopping you."

"No, just your cock is, you dolt."

Alfred let out a loud laugh. "You're much more than I expected."

"Expected?" Arthur perked up. "How?"

"Oh- ahh," The sudden change in Alfred's disposition caught Arthur by surprise. As Alfred continued to fret, Arthur turned to look up at the man and noticed his face had reddened. He decided to refrain from commenting out of curiosity to what the Alpha would say.

"Well, umm, I read your file, so I expected you to be rather submissive. Many Omegas are during their heat, but even though you're receptive, you're pretty feisty."

Arthur laughed, "that file must not have been very informed. I enjoy being quiet and reserved, but I can stand toe to toe with any Alpha."

Another laugh from the Alpha and something Arthur swore sounded like 'remember', but in that moment his bladder seemed to be going on strike and he was immediately aware of still being stuck to Alfred.

"Fuck- please tell me you're almost done."

"Y-yeah, done." Alfred said after a moment as the sudden pressure was relieved and the Alpha's cock slide free of his hole.

"Excellent, cause I can't wait another bloody minute."

"Alright- jeez, just take your time. You haven't moved from that position in over a day now." Alfred said as he backed up and got to his feet. "Oh- wait!"

Arthur's eyes widened as the man suddenly jumped to the nightstand drawer. He opened it and pulled out a package. He easily peeled it open and Arthur gasped at the contents.

"We can't risk losing sperm to gravity." Alfred stated, pulling out the large inflatable butt plug and waving it at the man.

"Are you serious? I have to hold that thing in?"

Alfred shook his head, "nah, it inflates to where it'll be too big to come out. That and your hole will clamp around the neck of it as well." He pointed out, taking a small packet of lube and running it over the pointed end. Lube wasn't entirely necessary with the amount of slick Arthur was producing, but he appreciated the gesture none the less.

"Don't worry, you'll actually enjoy it. You'll think I'm inside you." Alfred growled as he positioned the plug at Arthur's entrance and began to press it into him.

"Woah- wait, ahh-" Arthur gasped as he felt the plug move deep inside him. It mostly startled him than anything. It certainly didn't hurt, but it felt weird. He much preferred Alfred's cock than this.

"You're alright." Alfred chuckled some, patting Arthur's ass as he reached for the pump.

"Could have warned me next time, you wanker!"

"I was just inside you. This is nothing." Alfred teased.

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur waited rather impatiently for Alfred to inflate the plug. He could easily feel it in the beginning, but by the time it was fully inflated, Arthur was moaning into the sheets.

"Good, huh?" Alfred chided, patting Arthur's ass again.

"Keep patting my ass and it won't be good for you."

Alfred snickered before offering a hand to sit up.

"Alright, alright, you sure you don't want me to just get you a urinal?"

Arthur scoffed, "I'll retain my dignity, thank you."

Alfred merely shrugged, "by the time you're almost full term, you may want to reign in that pride a little. I hear the bladder is a prime target for a growing baby."

Arthur only groaned as he turned on his side to get into a seated position. As he moved though, a cramp spiked in his side, causing him to bend over his knees with a shout.

"Woah- there! Easy!"

"The hell is with this?" Arthur growled, pressing into the muscle around his hip bone to alleviate some of the pain.

"Just some cramps. Those will pass, but by the end of your heat, you won't want to be moving much. Not that you'll be allowed to."

Arthur growled his distaste as he heaved himself to his feet, grabbing the pump from Alfred's hand before stalking over to the toilet. Alfred, to Arthur's annoyance, walked right along with him. His hands out and hovering at Arthur's arm which only made the Omega snap at the Alpha.

"Do you need to be at my side for this too? I'm not an invalid!"

"And if you fall and get injured, it'll be my head on a silver platter, and you'll have another Alpha in here breeding you." Alfred grasped Arthur's arm and turned him to make the man look at him. Arthur resisted at first but by a firm squeeze of his arm, Arthur darted his eyes up angrily at the Alpha, about to retort, but caught himself at seeing the man's sad expression.

"My seed could already have impregnated you. I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt under my care. Hope for humanity lies here," he said, his hand going to cover Arthur's stomach, "I won't see you get hurt."

Arthur had gone silent, his eyes widening at Alfred's sincere words and sorrowful expression. For a moment, as he stared into those blue eyes, he felt his heart pound fiercely in his chest. Something that had only ever happened to him a long time ago. But it was short lived, and he was hardened to those eyes again before turning away from the Alpha.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better, stay, but don't watch. You can at least give me that much."

Alfred blew out a sigh behind him, but Arthur felt him take a step back. Appreciative, Arthur finally relieved himself and turned back to Alfred. The man had kept to his word, his back facing Arthur, and, as it then dawned on the Omega, Alfred had made a wall, hiding Arthur from the ever present third parties on the opposite side of the mirror. He felt his face heat up some at Alfred's unspoken generosity. Arthur wasn't suppose to know about the men behind the glass, but with his outspoken need for a moment of privacy, Alfred had gone beyond what he hadn't realized.  
Scratching at his nose, Arthur tapped Alfred's shoulder.

"I-I'm done."

"Awesome!" Alfred turned, smiling brightly at the Omega. Arthur only flushed more before pushing past the taller Alpha.

"Right, well, shall we get some sleep? I'll need you in a few hours again." Arthur stated redundantly, settling back on his stomach, hips resting on the triangular shaped pillow to stay elevated and available for Alfred to mount him when needed.

Alfred chuckled before walking over to the bed, and slipping onto the opposite side of Arthur. While he did, he pulled up the blankets to cover Arthur's nude form. This surprised Arthur, and he turned to look at the Alpha questioningly.

"Get some rest, I'll be right here." He smiled in the dim light. "Oh- want me to take the plug out?"

Arthur had grown speechless for a moment as he stared at that megawatt smile, before shaking his head to bring his focus to Alfred's question.

"Ah- no. No, I-I like it. I-It's comforting." Arthur stuttered, albeit embarrassed by his need. It did sort of feel like Alfred was inside him still. That full feeling seemed to ease his still twitchy nerves that never relented fully during his heat.

Alfred only continued to smile before turning onto his stomach and burying his arms beneath his pillow and snuggling into it.

"Alright. Wake me later then." And the man shut his eyes as the room light dimmed even more.

Arthur blew out a sigh and settled down as well. It was weird, laying there and looking at Alfred as the man slowly drifted to sleep. A childlike innocent seemed to come over the man as he did. It was different considering the dangerous game the man was playing. With which Arthur still knew very little about. He hoped later that night, when Arthur's body woke him, desperate to be bred, they would have more time to chat.

* * *

Alfred had only nodded off for a little while, use to his inner clock waking him suddenly when something was up. This time, it was to receive a nightly signal from his 'defensive point guard', as they'd come to be called in the organization. Every Alpha infiltrating the breeding facilities needed one. Their mission was pointless without one.

Alfred sat up in bed, yawning and looking over Arthur's still form. As he did though, he drifted his eyes up to the mirror and after a minute of waiting, he saw it. A small red dot of light, lingering there and disappearing. Alfred waited a moment longer, and then a second dot followed it. A bead of sweat broke across Alfred's brow in that moment while he swallowed nervously, but when a third dot never showed, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
Easing himself from the bed, not wanting to disturb Arthur, he slowly made his way over to the small food slot against the rear wall. Leaning against it, he waited a minute and it finally slid open an inch and was greeted by the deep, Russian accent of his 'DPG'.

"You're really pushing your luck with this one, American."

Alfred smirked, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lighten up, Ivan. I'm doing everything by the book."

"You're letting your personal feelings for him get in the way. They weren't happy when you blocked their view of him while he took a piss. Only thing that saved you was the plug."

Alfred scoffed, "those prying bastards. They can at least afford the man the privacy of taking a piss. They already watch me fucking him with no regard for modesty. Disgusting."

The man on the other side of the window grunted, "now's not the time for you to get political, Alfred. Give him the information he needs, and quit talking up the facility. You're making it too easy for him to _want_ to be a breeder."

"Come on, Ivan. You know those perverts enjoy hearing the Alphas talk up the facility. It's giving me points, and you know it."

"Hmph, maybe, but watch it. I know you don't want to lose this one."

Alfred brought his hand up to card his fingers back through his hair as his eyes trained on the sleeping form of Arthur. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Far from the feisty, opinionated Omega he was while he was awake. But Alfred liked that in Arthur. He was different. He'd always been different. Even back then...

"Don't worry, man. There's no way I'll lose him."

"Good. Now go to him. I can smell his scent picking up even through here.

With those last words, the small slotted window closed and Alfred moved back to the bed. Arthur was beginning to toss and turn, while soft whimpers escaped his parted lips. Alfred's earlier smile waned as he brushed a few stray hairs from Arthur's flushed face. Seeing the pain there always got to him, but at least he knew he could help. And hoped he'd be able to help far into the future.

"Shh- easy now. I'm here." Alfred cooed, releasing the air from the plug and slowly pulling it free of Arthur's hole.  
"Ugn- please hurry, Alfred."

The Alpha didn't need much more than that before he was pressing his engorged cock into the inviting warmth and wet hole of the Omega. He settled his weight easily down on Arthur, allowing his scent to surround the Omega for added security. Arthur immediately relaxed some of the tension that had been coiling in his limbs, and with the comforting sigh that escaped him, Alfred felt his heart pound painfully in his chest once again. There was no way he'd lose Arthur. None.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm glad you're my first."

Alfred's breathing hitched, but Arthur didn't notice as he continued to dose. It amazed him at just how much Arthur meant to him. Such little time he'd spent with him, and even less so long ago, but Alfred needed even less to know Arthur was to be his mate, and together they'd raise their child. Not a government child, but their own blood. That would be their future, and nothing would change that.

**A/N:** Now you've got a bit of Alfred's POV in there! :D And of course I had to bring in Ivan. More positive roles that man needs to be in, don't you agree? :3

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! These are all pretty short, but this was suppose to be a one-shot. XD So I hope you don't mind.

Thank you all again for the reviews/favs/follows! It's due to your enthusiasm and response to this fic that is getting me to write and update it so quickly. :D So, thank yourselves for keeping me motivated! ^^


	4. Part IV

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By** Ahro  
**Warning:** Slight Noncon only this chapter.

**Part IV**

Alfred had fallen asleep not long after he'd finished inside Arthur, but not soon enough to inform Arthur more of what his real intentions were, and it was what was currently keeping Arthur up at that moment.

_"I didn't fully answer your questions yesterday."_

_Arthur hummed a lazy response, his body entirely mellowed out as Alfred's seed filled him. He heard Alfred give a soft chuckle at Arthur's inept ability to properly respond before continuing._

_"Yes, I want a child. Just like everyone else who's been unlucky enough to find their mates barren." Alfred went silent a moment, causing Arthur to peak his eye open to look at the Alpha. "However, it's even worse when an Alpha finds out their mate is fertile. Because then, they're taken from you, and you never see them again." Arthur's eyes widened at this. He'd never thought of what would happen in the latter. He had been promised to a young Alpha, but once his tests came back positive for being fertile, that was the end of that. He never even met his potential mate. He just hoped they were happy._

_"Is that what happened to you?"_

_Alfred jumped slightly when Arthur spoke. The man must have been so far off in his memories he'd forgotten the Omega was even there._

_"Ah- y-yes, actually." Alfred bit his lip._

_Arthur immediately felt terrible for the Alpha. To look forward to a life together, only to have it snatched away._

_"That's another reason why it's imperative the breedings need to stop. Our scientists are a mere few months away from announcing the cure. Soon, all Omegas will be fertile again. With an injection into an Omega's ovaries, the cure will revitalize the damaged eggs, and Omegas will go into heat. No more breeders. No more mates being pulled apart." Alfred's tone had grown more determined as he spoke. Even at the whispered words, Arthur could tell how much this meant to Alfred._

_"Then, why hasn't your organization come out to the public about this? Surely everyone would be ecstatic."_

_Alfred only shook his head, "it'll be a long time before the government listens. The breeding facilities have become a staple. It's familiar. The norm of society. Even with the positive outlook of no longer needing them, people will be skeptical."_  
_Arthur sighed. He didn't follow politics very often, so couldn't justify either side. Instead, he brought the subject around to his own personal dilemma._

_"Then, if you get me out, what happens? I'll be pregnant. I won't know what to do, or who to turn to. Anyone would just send me back to the facility."_

_"The Organization will take care of you. They'll assist you to term, and you'll be able to keep and raise your child. It won't be taken from you. And the pay you would have received from the facilities will be compensated by the Organization."_  
_This all sounded much too good to be true. To be paid, taken care of, and keep his child? What was the Organization getting out of this? How could they be funding their own research even?_

_"That all sounds amazing, but-" Arthur felt Alfred stiffen on his back, but he pressed on. "But, how can I trust you?"_  
_Alfred's face fall at Arthur's words, making Arthur suddenly regret his question. However, he lost his chance as Alfred lifted off of Arthur - his knot having receded - and laid down in the bed beside him. The Alpha left him with a final plee before falling asleep._

_"Please, try."_

But how could he try?

This organization sounded too perfect. All of it could have been an elaborate trap. Alfred was proving to be a great actor for sure, but there had been more stories of stolen fertile Omegas held for ransom than any Organization 'saving' said Omegas from breeding facilities. The facility would take care of Arthur too. Yes, it was true he'd lose the children he birthed, but he knew they'd go to good homes. He'd been prepared for this for many years. For an Omega to give up their child was instinctively debilitating, but he'd gone through programs to help ease that loss. He'd given up his chance at parenthood, to give that opportunity to dozens of more unfortunate mated pairs.

Finally, his waring thoughts put him to sleep, only to be left with disturbed dreams he hadn't had in years.

* * *

The all too familiar wetness between his legs stirred Arthur from his sleep, and he was soon groaning against his pillow. His loose hole clenched in vain as he began to feel that desperation come over him to please his body's need.

"Uugh- Alfred? Alfred, I need you!" Arthur called out, squirming in the bed, his hips still elevated and ready to be mounted. But when nothing was forth coming, Arthur's eyes snapped open, and he raised himself quickly on his arms to look about the room. Alfred's scent had diminished as well, and he began to feel greatly insecure. He didn't like this, and called out desperately for Alfred, or anyone.

"Alfred! Please! Where are you? Anyone?" His whole body began to shake. His usual confidence dissolving at being left alone and entirely vulnerable. His eyes darted to the long mirror along the wall. All he could see was himself in its reflection, though he hoped he unnerved those on the other side into thinking he could actually see them. The stress they were putting on his body by removing Alfred could easily ruin the progress they'd made. And he hoped, if he stared hard enough, they'd give him back Alfred.

"Damn it! What the fuck is going on?" Arthur yelled, finally moving his legs off the side of the bed to get up, only he was stopped by a sharp cramp in his side, and a pain shooting up his tailbone. He winced, clutching at his side and sitting awkwardly to take the pressure off his spine. He could feel his slick leaking out of him faster thanks to gravity, and he grimaced at the sensation. What was going on?

"A-Alfred!"

"Shut it!"

Arthur's attention snapped to the door as it flung wide open. He knew immediately it wasn't Alfred with the man's deep voice, and rude behavior. It was startling, but it only grew worse when the large Alpha stepped forward to the bed and looked down on Arthur's nude form.

"Hell you think you're doin' tryin' to get up? Lay the fuck back down!"

No matter how intimidating this Alpha was, Arthur was not about to cower to him.

"Fuck you! Who do you think you are? Where's Alfred?!" Arthur demanded, backing up to the wall to use it as leverage to try and get himself up.

"He fucked up, and now I'm his replacement. So lay the fuck down, so I can fuck you properly." The man growled, reaching for Arthur's arm and pulling roughly.

"NO! Let go of me you piece of shit!" Arthur shouted, bringing his free hand back and throwing a punch hard into the man's jaw. Thankfully, it threw the man off him, knocking him back in surprise from the attack. It was far from the reaction other Omegas would give, especially during their heat. Desperation and need was often too strong, but Arthur prided himself for being different, and there was no way this strange, rude, Alpha was going to take over for Alfred. He'd have Alfred back or no one at all.

"Bring back Alfred or no one is breeding me!"

The Alpha spat on the ground, finding his feet and stalked over to the bed. Arthur remained kneeling near the wall, head held high, even though he had to look up at the Alpha. He was not going to be swayed. He was a fertile Omega. He shouldn't be treated this way.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I am breeding you." This time, the Alpha took a new approach, and grabbed Arthur by the hair and threw him onto his stomach. Arthur yelped at the harsh treatment, and struggled to get up but he was suddenly pinned by the Alpha's much heavier weight. He heard a belt being undone, and Arthur felt a new fear he never expected to feel. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as he began to thrash beneath the Alpha. This was not happening!

"NO! STOP!"

"You're a breeder, you little bitch. You're nothing but a slutty tool. Learn your place!" The man growled next to Arthur's ear.

"UGN! NO! Dont-!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!"

Arthur winced, expecting a blow, never having heard what was said until the weight on his back was suddenly lifted. His eyes shot open and he turned to see the Alpha, once again on the ground, but this time spitting up blood and what looked like teeth. It was then he suddenly had another large body surrounding his curled up form. He didn't need to look to see who it was, already knowing that distinct scent.

"Alfred." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed some. He felt his earlier anxiety leave now that he was beneath Alfred's protective body. He'd be alright.

"I've been reinstated to Arthur. Now get the FUCK OUT, or I'll make you!" Alfred snarled, the other Alpha finally got to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips and cursing, but the other Alpha was smaller than Alfred, and tucked tail and bolted out the door with it closing behind him.

Arthur looked up at Alfred over him. The man's chest heaved with his exertion as he stared at the door. Finally he seemed to come to and looked down at Arthur.

"Arthur! Are you alright? I'm so sorry. He didn't hurt you did he?" Alfred asked, and before Arthur could respond, Alfred had enveloped Arthur into a tight embrace on the bed, nuzzling into the Omega's neck as he did.

Arthur was surprised by this, but welcomed it. His nerves still felt rather frazzled by the attack, and having the familiar Alpha covering him protectively felt nice.

"No, he just startled and confused me. I'm tougher than I look, remember?" Arthur smiled, bringing a hand up to absently card through Alfred's fine golden hair.

"You're right. I thought I saw a busted lip before I hit him." He grinned, pulling back to look down at Arthur. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I fucked up, so someone came and brought me in for a little reminder."

Arthur had barely comprehended what Alfred had said, as the moment he caught sight of Alfred's face, he felt a new anger boil under his skin.

"Oh my God! They reminded you by beating you?" Arthur's hands went up to lightly touch at each bruise, welt and cut.

Alfred's face heated up under the gentle touches but he quickly sat back up, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Like I said, I fucked up. There are protocols that need to be followed and I stepped out of bounds. But, doing so again could keep me from you entirely. They won't hesitate to send in another asshole Alpha like that last one."

Arthur sputtered, "but, why? How do they expect an Alpha's seed to take when I'm stressed out like that? That's no way to breed an Omega."

Arthur watched Alfred bite his lip and retract into himself. Clearly the answer to that question was not one he could answer. Not while those people behind the glass were probably watching his every move that much more precisely.

"That man must have gotten in here by mistake. You'll receive nothing but the finest treatment at the facility."

That response was definitely not Alfred speaking, but Arthur didn't want to see Alfred get hurt again.

"Alright," he relented, knowing he'd get his answers that night. He then sat up and rolled out from under Alfred. He got back on his stomach and rested his hips on the triangular pillow. The fright from earlier had thrown off his heat, but with Alfred back, his body had begun to relax, and that need was beginning to intensify with Alfred's scent around him.

"We should get back to work. This is why you're here after all."

He heard Alfred begin to testify this remark, but he was quick to remember his place. Arthur wasn't upset at Alfred. He had saved him. He just hoped that wasn't going to be the norm for breedings later. That had been terrible, and he never wanted to experience such a thing again.

Feeling Alfred finally come behind him and get into position, he could tell Alfred was stiff in his motions. As he shakily positioned his cock at Arthur's entrance, Arthur turned his head and offered a warm smile up at Alfred, with a soft 'thank you' on his lips.

Alfred could only nod briefly in response, and eased himself into Arthur. Arthur noticed a quick change come over Alfred, and he seemed more back to the way he was. Arthur could be content with that.

**A/N**: That's it for this chapter! Apologies about that graphic scene, but I really wanted to get across how seriously dangerous both of their situations are, and how quickly things can change. You'll find out more in the next chapter as to why that happened. They both best be very careful.

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stick around for the next one! ^^


	5. Part V

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By Ahro**

**Part V**

Arthur wondered if the day was dragging on purpose.

It was still bright in their windowless room, and Alfred had mated with Arthur for the fourth time that day. Arthur's need usually struck him every three to four hours, meaning it should have been well past the usual hour their room was darkened. It began to wear on Arthur's nerves, as the light was keeping Alfred from being secretive and telling him what he was desperate to know. It also bothered him that the Alpha hadn't stopped pacing since.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

The Alpha only continued his pacing. It was making Arthur tired just watching, and it was putting him rather on edge. He was at the peak of his heat, and everything was effecting him more. Alfred's unease was not helping his own.

"Alfred, talk to me, damn it! Quit pacing! And stop blaming yourself for what happened. You didn't do anything wrong." Arthur ordered from his same spot on the bed. He'd reached the point where moving about the room wasn't an option. Pain laced up his spine, and he was regularly having cramps, though Alfred had taped a heating pad to his lower abdomen which helped greatly. But now, with those eyes watching them behind the glass like they were experiments, Alfred was more serious about following the strict protocols. Even with a plug in, he wasn't allowed to get up due to gravity.

Feeling another approach was in order, Arthur tried his 'needy' card.

"Alfred, I need you close. Please. You're making me upset, and you know stress isn't healthy for me when we're trying to conceive."

This seemed to work, as Alfred stopped and turned to Arthur quickly, apologies spilling from his lips as he went.

"I'm so sorry. I should know better."

"Stop apologizing, you dolt." Arthur smirked, reaching for Alfred's hand as he neared to pull him close. "Just lay down next to me. Everything's okay."

Alfred heaved a sigh but nodded. He slipped over Arthur to the other side of the bed and laid down on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Arthur only rolled his eyes, seeing the stress still plastered across Alfred's face. He then scooted closer to the man - minding that he still had his hips elevated, he didn't want to add to Alfred getting into trouble again - and rested his head on the man's chest, sighing contentedly.

"Wha- Arthur, you can't do that."

The jumpiness in Alfred's voice got Arthur to turn his head to look up at Alfred, and he could see the shine of sweat breaking across his forehead. Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion before asking,

"Can't do what?" His response was a bit snappish but he was growing annoyed by these regulations. He needed Alfred to relax. Even if they weren't to be mates, Alfred was his Alpha right now. If this breeding session was to be successful, then Alfred needed to do more than just assist Arthur only in times when he needed relief.

Alfred exhaled on a shaky breath, but found his voice and answered,

"This. This is considered too intimate. There's nothing between us. I'm only here to breed you."

Arthur felt the hairs stick up on the back of his neck, and he only scooted closer to Alfred, wrapping an arm around the man's chest and pulling him close.

"Think I give a shit? You're upset, and that doesn't help me relax, which is what they want. So I'm staying here, and you're going to settle down and like it." He demanded with a huff before nuzzling against the man's soft skin.

Another shaky breath came from Alfred, but he didn't say anything more. He just laid there like some stiff board. It continued to irritate Arthur, but he couldn't magically make the man relax. He partially wished his heat would flare up again so he could need him physically again. That would at least mellow Alfred out easily.

"Tell me about yourself?" The question left Arthur's lips suddenly, though he was more surprised that he actually did want to know more about Alfred. The man was so intriguing with being this double-agent. At least, if that was all true.

"T-that's too intimate. We can't get close."

So much for lightening the mood.

"Fuck no it isn't too intimate! I'm trying to have a general conversation with you. We've done nothing but fuck and sleep. We should be sleeping right now, but I bloody well can't with these damn lights being so bright." Arthur accused loudly, hoping someone would get the drift and finally lower them. He really did want to get some rest, but he mainly wanted Alfred to talk unhindered. Surprisingly, his questions that were bubbling up weren't about what had happened, but about Alfred.

Alfred heaved another sigh but remained silent. Arthur grumbled his displeasure but decided to relent for now, but he didn't move from being snugged along side the Alpha. He found listening to Alfred's heart pound in his chest rather comforting. He'd never had such close contact with anyone before. His parents had kept him rather sheltered because he was an Omega. Then once he was found to be fertile, freedom was a thing of the past entirely. His folks didn't really care about him much after that. There were many perks of having a fertile Omega for a son: compensation from the government, higher social status, better living conditions. It was much like winning the lottery. They could have all that in exchange for losing their son. Arthur was just happy he could help, though, after all that had happened, he wondered if he really wanted to remain a breeder.

"I grew up just down the road from a beach."

Arthur gasped when Alfred began to speak, but kept quiet, not wanting the man to stop.

"It was a pretty quiet town. Not much ever went on, but it was old, and almost forgotten. Schools weren't as segregated as they are now. Alpha children mixed with Omegas as casually as they do with Betas. There was this one Omega that always would catch my interest. He had blond hair and these striking green eyes. I was always too shy to talk to him, but when I finally had the gall worked up, we had progressed to middle school, and we were separated by our Types."

"When we were let out for recess each day, I learned that our playgrounds were still side by side, only a new fence had cut it down the middle. Rather than play with my friends, I would run to the fence and stare off at all the Omegas playing. I'd get into trouble sometimes from my teachers, but eventually I saw him again. Always quiet, and reserved, sitting away from the other kids playing. He was always reading. All sorts of different books, and he always had a new one each week. I hate to read, but I enjoyed being read to. So I'd often imagine what it'd be like to sit next to him and listen to him read aloud. I'd never even heard him speak. I was just so enthralled by him. So, I went to my parents at the start of my freshman year and asked how to go about being promised to an Omega. They managed all the paperwork, found out who it was for me - yeah, didn't even know his name, pathetic right? And then, before I even got a chance to meet him in person, he was found to be fertile and was gone."

Alfred paused to laugh. "Pretty silly, really. You'd think I'd have moved on." He paused again just as the lights dimmed before adding, "but I haven't."

Arthur couldn't move. He didn't even think he was breathing. He'd gone so stiff, no longer drawing circles on the man's chest as he'd talked. His mind was racing with questions, but he wasn't sure if he was over thinking it all. Was this Alpha the one he'd been promised to? There were so few fertile Omegas...

"Alfred-"

"The lights are dim now. Why don't you get some rest. They'll probably be turned on sooner than they have been."  
Arthur kept quiet at Alfred's obvious dismissal. He would have snapped back, but, in that moment, he felt maybe Alfred needed some time to think as well.

"Alright," Arthur got back up and shifted back to his usual spot. Tucking into his pillows, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. Though now, he found it more trouble trying to get his heart to stop racing.

* * *

"Alfred! Nng-"

"Shh- I'm here, hold on."

"It's so much worse! Uuugh! Fuck!"

"You're at your peak, it'll pass."

Arthur squinted his eyes as the desperate need had him rutting against the pillows under his hips. Alfred had just woken up by Arthur's startled cry and was struggling to get himself going, but none of it was fast enough.

"Fuck! What's taking so long?"

Arthur watched as Alfred situated himself behind him again. His hand was working his cock quickly, but thankfully, Alfred pressed three fingers inside Arthur's hole to help stimulate him in that moment.

"Ugn- just fuck me! Please!" Arthur pressed back on Alfred's fingers, needing him deeper. It wasn't filling enough, and his body was craving Alfred's length inside him.

"Right- right, hang on, just breath."

Arthur groaned, but nodded, and tried to focus on his breathing. It wasn't long though and Arthur felt Alfred press his engorged cock inside him. He moaned Alfred's name as he was filled, and soon felt some ease once Alfred came over him more. Having Alfred's scent surrounding him, and the comforting thrusts now, was a relief, and he felt his mind clear a little.

"Better now?"

Arthur sighed, "yeah, better, but not perfect."

Alfred laughed, his warm breath at the back of Arthur's neck, sending a shiver down Arthur's spine as he enjoyed the sound.

"Of course not yet. You've gotta give me a little bit here."

Arthur only whined some more, bringing another musical laugh from Alfred as he kept up his rhythm.

"I can get you off from your cock too, but that'll only take off the edge."

Arthur shook his head vigorously as he bucked back to meet each strong thrust.

"No! Just fill me! And stop bloody laughing at me! I can't help it when I'm like this."

"I know, but it's cute when you blush."

Arthur scoffed, about to retort on how he was definitely _not_ cute, but he suddenly felt intense pressure push against his walls, and he was immedietly thankful that Alfred's knot was taking inside him.

"Ugn- oh fuck, Arthur! S-shit!" Alfred held Arthur's hips in an almost death like grip as he stayed still and the base of his cock swelled inside Arthur. Arthur thrashed beneath Alfred at the immense stretched feeling. The pain from it always causing him to want to get away, but he was thankful Alfred was strong and held him fast. Arthur just needed to wait for his body to adjust, until finally Alfred's seed began to stream inside him. Arthur let out a low, drawn out moan as his body shuddered and slowly went limp. Taking in Alfred's seed relaxed him as his body was fed what it was desperate for. It still blew Arthur's mind at just how orgasmic it felt having his body bred. To give in to that natural need was intoxicating and Arthur was ready to indulge in that as much as possible.

"Emm, feeling better I take it?"

"Belt up, you wanker." Arthur chimed good-naturally as he breathed a sigh and closed his eyes. Alfred laughed lightly before resting down on Arthur while his cock continued to fill and breed the Omega. Arthur felt so perfect in that moment. It was hard to believe it was almost over. If everything went well, he'd be carrying a child soon. Not... there child, but a child that would go to some loving family. And then the following year he'd be able to enjoy being bred again, and go through the same process, year after year. That's what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Yes, you're definitely feeling better."

Arthur smirked into the pillows, hiding it from Alfred's view. He was feeling much better, but, he was still troubled over what Alfred had said. His story from his childhood. How he'd lost an Omega he'd been promised to. One that was fertile. In a small town, near a beach. A boy with blond hair and green eyes. It couldn't have been.

"Arthur, you've been quiet. Are you alright?"

"Hmm, yeah, just thinking."

He felt Alfred stiffen against him again - a telltale sign Arthur had come to notice when he'd said something that triggered Alfred's nerves. Thankfully, he'd been woken by his heat pretty early in the morning hours, and the lights had still been lowered.

"O-oh? About what?"

Arthur could tell Alfred was afraid to ask. So, to save him some anxiety for now, Arthur decided to return to what had happened the previous day. With the lights dim, Alfred could be quiet about it, and perhaps give Arthur more incentive to go with the Alpha. He still couldn't be entirely sure if this was an elaborate hoax. Though, the longer he thought about it, he thought he did recall seeing a young boy, always clinging to the fence and staring off at him. He'd waved to him once, but that had scared him off. Could it have been...?

"Arthur?"

"Oh- ahh," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I wanted to know about yesterday. How could they let an Alpha like that in here? Did they honestly expect I'd let him breed me with that aggressive attitude?"

Alfred lowered his head to rest on Arthur's shoulder so his lips were close to the Omega's ear. Just like the previous nights, it would look like Alfred had fallen asleep that way, which was common while he was still knotted. Those behind the mirror couldn't see Alfred talking, and that was the only way they could communicate.

"Because they've been monitoring how you respond to me, they can see you're not a pushover Omega. Believe it or not, many Omegas that are brought here are brought against their will. They don't want to be breeders, nor do they want to be taken from their mates. These Omegas..." Alfred paused, and Arthur knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Collecting himself, Alfred continued,

"These Omegas are often placed on a special cushioned breeding table. They're propped as you are with their hips raised, but their arms are strapped to the table, and their legs are spread and strapped to special stirrups. Due to the added stress this puts on the Omega, they are sedated. Once docile, they allow the chosen Alpha into the room, and they proceed to breed the Omega."

"During their term, these Omegas are heavily guarded and watched, often times kept sedated as well, so as not to harm themselves or the child. Once the Omega gives birth, the process continues." Alfred blew out a sigh, "it's disgusting, and these are the kinds of things they don't tell the world about, because if people knew, the facilities would be shut down. But, that would harm our already struggling population. So it is kept as a heavily guarded secret."

Once Alfred went silent, Arthur collected his thoughts, and just about vomited. Omegas being sedated and bred against their will? That was sick and disgusting! No matter how important it was. Of course, Arthur had been reluctant to go as well when he first found out. He'd been happy to know he could have children, but to know they wouldn't be his children. At least, not until the end. After an Omega's twenty years, any children born after that an Omega was able to keep. Of course, an Omega's prime was during their twenties and thirties. After that, having children was a stretch. The parents would be in their sixties when their child was graduating high school. But it was what the world had been facing for generations. You took what you could get.

"That's... that's disgusting." Arthur choked, feeling his heart race as he held his hand over his mouth from both shock and a fear of vomiting.

"I know. And... I fear you'd be faced with that too. Unless you give in willingly. You've been fine with me the whole time, so you'd probably be saved from that fate. But, I felt you should know the truth behind this place, and how imperative it is that you leave with me."

Arthur swallowed. His palms had grown clammy as he clung to the underside of his pillow. So much he'd been told, and all of it was lies. Those Omegas seen on tv, they weren't tired because of their pregnancy, they were drugged. Perhaps this was why fertile Omegas were dying out. All for the sins of a corrupted world.

Taking in a shaky breath, Arthur asked,

"That little boy beyond the fence. The Omega with blond hair and green eyes. Was that little boy me?"

Alfred remained quiet for a moment. A silence fell over the room. A quiet that only heightened the obvious pounding of two hearts in sync with one another. A truth neither of them could hide from.

On a steadied breath came a whisper,

"Yes."

**A/N:**WOOT! And there lies the connection between Al and Art. :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're nearing the end of this fic. On the downward slope now. Depending on how I write them, we have two to three chapters left.

Thank you all again for the amazing support for this fic! It has been outstanding and I'm beyond happy you've all been enjoying it as much as I have been in writing it! :D

**EDIT:** For further info about Arthur's parents and how he was raised, check out the post on my tumblr (or search the tag 'beneath a glass eye'.

Be sure to check me out on Tumblr for fic updates as well as lots of hetalia fanart. :D

_ahro. tumblr. com_


	6. Part VI

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By Ahro**

**Part VI**

"You… were my-?"

"Yes. I was promised to you. We were to meet for the first time after your fertility testing. When it came back positive, well, you know what happened then."

Arthur went silent, unsure of just how to process all of this. He had always wondered what had happened to the Alpha he'd been promised to: were they sad or happy for Arthur's fertility? Did they do the promising, or had it been arranged by their parents? When Arthur had found out he was promised to an Alpha, he wasn't sure how to feel. He had just hoped he'd like the Alpha. But now, Alfred was here. His promised Alpha. How did he feel about him? At the start of all of this, he knew feelings weren't meant to be a part of the breedings. Attachments weren't aloud, nor were they to see the children they birthed. Omegas were put through years of training to attempt to combat maternal instincts. So, how was Arthur suppose to feel about Alfred in such a short time?

"I know this is difficult. Believe me, I couldn't believe the Organization managed to pull enough strings to get me as your first Alpha. Just thinking of you being subjected to random Alphas breeding you - using you to produce children each year…" Alfred drew in a breath, and Arthur felt the man shake on his back. "I-I just want - need, to protect you from this world. Especially when, after all these years, my feelings haven't changed about you."

Arthur then jumped slightly when he felt Alfred's hand sliding beneath him. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, and when Alfred's hand came to a stop on his lower stomach, he knew exactly what Alfred wanted.

"I want this to be our child, Arthur. Let me help you get out of here. You'll be safe, and well cared for, and we can raise our child together."

Arthur bit his lip. Still unsure as to what to do. Everything Alfred proposed sounded so perfect. It would save him from twenty years of giving birth to stranger's children, but… what if this Organization's cure didn't work? Could Arthur live knowing he turned his back on the human race? And what if he did go? Could he return to the facility if things didn't turn out? Surely they wouldn't turn a fertile Omega away?

"I… I-I don't know…"

It was Alfred's turn to fall silent. Arthur winced at having said such words, but he honestly didn't know. Alfred had been really kind to him this entire time. He certainly wasn't like that Alpha who had come in before. But- that other Alpha wasn't going to be the norm if Arthur cooperated. It was just so hard to believe when the breeding facilities had been around for generations.

"It's alright. I understand."

Alfred's voice had turned cold, and it sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. There seemed to be an absolute end to their conversation with that, and Arthur's hunch was confirmed when Alfred dismissed anymore of his questions.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day."

* * *

"You're telling him a lot, Alfred."

"I don't give a shit. We're running out of time, and he still doesn't believe me. I had to tell him about our past. It was my last card." Alfred sulked against the rear wall in the dark, the small slotted window in the wall partially open to allow the Russian room to speak.

"And you think it's going to help?" Ivan's voice dripped with skepticism, which Alfred couldn't blame. Ivan himself had once been where Alfred was now. Now that Ivan was out of the acceptable age range, he'd chosen the behind the scenes route. No matter where he'd been, he'd been successful in every venture. Because of Ivan's success, he was able to get Alfred in to be Arthur's first breeder. That experience in the field was something Alfred should have been listening to, but his heart demanded differently.

"It has to help! It's just all that brainwashing he needs to get past. I know he'll pull through, Ivan. Just stick to the plan for now. I'll get out in time if… things don't change."

There was a heaved sigh on the opposite side of the wall, and Alfred felt his own spirits dwindle. Ivan would give him the chance he needed, but not at the expense of losing the young Alpha to life in prison.

"Alright, Alfred, you know the drill. Don't do anything stupid, because I'll take my damned sweet time breaking you out of prison."

Alfred smirked at his friend's comment, "no worries, man. We'll be leaving with an Omega."

There was a grunt for a reply and the window slid shut, leaving Alfred to his thoughts and hopes that Arthur would change his mind.

* * *

Arthur woke much later than normal. Of course, it was hard to tell time in the windowless room, but from how he felt, he'd gotten a solid ten hours. The lack of his need waking him meant he was at the end of his heat. Something that excited Arthur, and also scared him.

He still had yet to make up his mind about Alfred.

Turning his head, he was happy to see the Alpha sound asleep on the opposite side of the small bed. Arms and legs splayed, his mouth hanging open and a little drool running down the side of his mouth. It was an endearing sight, and Arthur chuckled lightly, which immediately stirred Alfred from his sound sleep.

"A-Arthur! Do you need me?"

Arthur could only laugh more at the dazed expression on Alfred's face as he flailed up into a sitting position. The Alpha turned to look down at Arthur now, perplexed, and Arthur only shook his head.

"No, pardon me, I didn't mean to wake you."

Alfred seemed to relax a little at this and turned on his side to face Arthur.

"Don't worry about it, but, now that I'm up, are you hungry? Or something to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice, actually. Thank you."

Alfred smiled and was quick to his feet and to the small window. The slot had already opened by the time Alfred arrived to it, and he was handed a steaming teacup of decaffeinated tea.

"Here you are." Alfred took a seat on the edge of the bed and offered the cup to Arthur.

Arthur took it gratefully, no longer surprised by the service since he knew they could be heard, let alone seen. He took a sip and allowed his mind to muse over what the last few hours would bring. Alfred's scent was beginning to stir him, and he noticed Alfred squirming knowingly too. If he'd gone ten hours without needing Alfred, chances were this time would be their last.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked absently as he scooted further down the side of the bed. Arthur felt one of his cheeks being parted and he looked over his shoulder to see Alfred examining his entrance. "You're getting close to needing relief, again." Alfred said, and Arthur suddenly gasped out a moan as Alfred pressed three fingers inside of him. The move pushed some of his slowly building slick out to run down his perineum, sending a shiver up Arthur's spine.

"Y-yeah, for once it didn't wake me up. Emm, that feels good." Alfred had slowly begun to work his fingers in and out of Arthur's loose hole, sending waves of pleasure through Arthur and heightening his need.

"Good. You're about ready for a final breeding."

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying having his hole slowly worked by Alfred's fingers. Though, even as the pressure in his body built, Arthur's mind was still wrapping around that one word, 'final'. To think this was almost over, and he'd never see Alfred again.

"Ugn- I think you're ready." Alfred grunted and Arthur turned to see the Alpha's cock at attention. The man was quick to shift into his usual position to mount Arthur, which the Omega eagerly pressed his hips back now to take Alfred's cock, but the moment he felt the slight pressure against his loose muscle, Arthur's mind was shocked to attention.

"No- wait!"

"W-wait?"

Arthur turned to look up at Alfred, noticing the man beginning to shake a little while holding himself up. Their combined scents had grown heavy now, and he knew it was taking everything the Alpha had to not sink himself into the Omega, as much as it was practically killing Arthur to not have that cock inside filling him that instant.

"Ah, I have a request?"

Alfred cocked his head in confusion, and Arthur felt his face heat up. He wasn't so sure why he wanted this but he knew he needed it.

"I… want to do this facing you."

Alfred paused a moment before answering.

"That's not the best way to breed you."

"Oh! W-well, it's no bother. You don't need to-"

"But if I angle your hips high enough, it should be fine. It's what you want that comes first."

Arthur's eyes widened when Alfred actually agreed. He didn't think missionary would be allowed, but when no guards came rushing in to stop them, Arthur had reason to believe this was allowable.

"Ah- right, it is, and I want to do this missionary for a change."

Alfred nodded, and moved to the side. Arthur attempted to roll to his side, but winced as the motion agitated his tailbone and lower abdomen. Alfred noticed this, and was quick to helping Arthur ease onto his back. Once there, Arthur blew out a sigh, finding the different position a relief to his back. Alfred was then quick to shimmy the angled pillow somewhat beneath Arthur's hips to elevate them, while keeping his legs spread and comfortable.

"How is that?"

"Emm, this is nice. Thank you."

Alfred waved it off before moving back between Arthur's legs.

"So long as you're content, that's all that matters. Stress isn't good for conception, remember." Alfred smiled, his hand going down to rub at the slight distension in Arthur's stomach after taking five days worth of seed into him.

Arthur hummed his agreement, though quickly turned to a moan as he felt Alfred's cock press against his hole. His body easily opened to the intrusion, while his muscles naturally pulled Alfred into him.

"Oh yeah- that feels good." Alfred grunted as he filled Arthur balls deep. He gripped Arthur's hips and was quick to begin a slow rhythm before picking up his usual speed. Arthur chorused Alfred's sounds of pleasure for a bit until his mind snapped out of it again, and he paused Alfred's motions with a hand to the man's chest.

"Wait- not like this."

Alfred groaned.

"What?"

Arthur shot Alfred a stern look to the horny Alpha, which had him backing down immediately.

"Sorry, is this not good for you?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I just want you more over me. I feel better having your scent surrounding me."

"Right, sorry, I should have figured that." Alfred then bowed over Arthur, pulling his hips higher to meet his own. Their faces were now inches apart from one another, warm breath mixing between them as Alfred found his positioning and began to start thrusting. This was much better, Arthur felt, as that comforting Alpha scent wafted around him, protecting him, but it wasn't entirely what Arthur wanted.

"Open your eyes."

"What?" Alfred had closed them, his focus on his work, until Arthur spoke and those sky blue eyes shot open to meet Arthur's emeralds. "What is it?"

"Apologies, again. I just wanted to look in your eyes. Not being able to see the sky for days has caused me to yearn."

Alfred's face blushed a fierce red, and he looked away a moment, but with a soft touch to his cheek, he was forced to bring his attention back on Arthur.

"Don't look away. I want you to look at me."

Alfred gulped obviously as he obeyed, and was soon back to his normal rhythm. It wasn't long before their joined grunts and pants grew erratic and Alfred was shouting out, pressing his hips forward as deep as he could go, allowing his knot to swell and take inside Arthur. Arthur tossed his head back, breaking their connection for a minute as he grit his teeth, feeling his walls forced to stretch to accommodate Alfred's knot. But once it stopped, and he could feel Alfred's cock steadily pulsing his seed inside of him, he returned his lust filled gaze to Alfred's, leaned up, and lightly pressed his lips to Alfred's.

Arthur expected a moment of shock; expected Alfred to pull away roughly, either frightened of being seen, or maybe disgusted? But instead of any of that, Alfred pressed back against Arthur's lips without a second of hesitation.

"Alfred-" Arthur breathed quietly against the man's lips, his arms wrapping up around the Alpha's strong neck. This only drove Alfred on, as he delved his tongue into Arthur's mouth, exploring and attempting to memorize the cavity. Meanwhile, Alfred's free hand was roaming over his chest and sides, fingertips scouting each dip and peak to his flawlessly pale skin. For that single heated moment, Arthur realized that Alfred had spoken the truth. The man's desperate determination during such a brief connection told Arthur that Alfred didn't want to lose Arthur. Wanted to memorize everything about Arthur out of fear that he would never see the Omega he'd been promised to again.

After they finally parted, they stayed that way, staring into each others eyes, panting for breath. It seemed neither of them knew what to say, a silence had fallen around them. Nothing else existed except what they shared between them. Not even the sound of the heavy door slamming open and male voices shouting from behind them. It wasn't until those bright blue skies were ripped from Arthur's sight that he was startled to the chaos that had surrounded them.

"W-wait, what?!"

"GRAB THE OMEGA! HOLD HIM DOWN, BUT KEEP HIS HIPS ELEVATED, AND TAKE THAT WRETCH OUT OF HERE!"

"W-what is going on!? Alfred?!"

Arthur had sat up, pushing past the daze he'd been in to see Alfred struggling against two strong looking Alphas. He was fighting them, shouting profanities while those blue eyes stayed glued to Arthur's emeralds.

"Relax now. Don't worry, we won't let that Alpha kidnap you like he planned."

Arthur shot his gaze up to one of the large Betas that had pushed his shoulders back to the bed, while another was lifting his hips higher and pressing the inflatable plug into his hole.

"What? NO! LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Arthur fought against the men holding him down. Panic was setting in, and he tried to raise up to see Alfred, who continued to fight his captors. A third had joined now, a burly silver haired man had stepped in front of Alfred, blocking both of their views.

"That is none of your concern. Now, just relax."

"FUCK YOU!" At that, Arthur managed to wrench his legs free of the other Beta, and kicked as hard as he could, striking the Beta across the face and sending him to the ground in a heap.

"Shit! SOMEONE GET ME A SEDATIVE!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he was now bucking wildly against the man above him, though unfortunately, the other Beta had gotten back up and was soon laying on Arthur's legs to help keep him down.

"Fucking little whore, this will calm you down."

Arthur heard the growled words, but was soon left gasping as the plug wedged inside him was pumped up. It was pumped larger than when Alfred had done it, and with his body still under the effects of his heat, it made him unconsciously relax. Unfortunately, it relaxed him at the worst time, as another Beta had rushed in and he suddenly felt the sharp pinch of a needle in his ass, startling him awake and thrashing about once more.

"NO! AH- STOP THIS! ALFRED!"

"ARTHUR!"

"Get that fucking Alpha out of here! The hell are you people doing?"

Arthur just managed to see past the Betas surrounding him, and it seemed they hadn't thought very well about allowing Alphas in a room saturated with Omega pheromones. The Alphas were still holding Alfred back, but they were far from doing a good job of it. Only the silver haired one seemed unaffected.

"ARTHUR! DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY TELL YOU! I'LL FIND YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Arthur's eyes shot open on those three words, the drugs he'd been pumped with already taking quick effect. He almost believed he'd been hearing things, only after it was said, he watched as the large silver haired Alpha punched Alfred in the gut, sending him doubling over, unconscious.

"NO! A-Alfred!"

His body was growing weak fast, and all he could do was watch as the Alphas easily dragged Alfred from the room, and he was gone.

"No- bring him back, damn y-you."

"Shh- now, you're at a delicate stage. Just relax."

"To hell with… your relaxing. Let me go- f-fucking wankers."

Arthur could barely move, could barely comprehend what was going as the heavy sedative worked its way through his body. He hardly even felt himself being lifted and placed on a cushioned stretcher. The men around him had grown fuzzy, as he briefly heard clamps being locked and a tightness around each wrist and ankle. His hips were raised up, legs kept spread, and then the light touch of a sheet being draped over his nude form. What happened next was at a loss to Arthur, as all he remembered was blackness.

**A/N:** That's it for Part 6! Quite the scuffle there at the end. Lots of emotions being tossed around too. Hehe Curious as to what's going to happen to our lovely little couple? Be sure to check out the final chapter next time! ;)


	7. Part VII

**Beneath a Glass Eye**  
**By Ahro**

**Warning this chapter:** Fisting, hospital setting, needles

**Part VII**

Waking did not feel the same as it had during his short twenty years: feeling groggy, and still extremely sleepy, the motivation to push past it all seemed irrelevant. He didn't understand why he was so tired. His body felt weighted down, and he felt far too hot. There was no reason to really want to get up. Though, the heat had his body feeling sticky with sweat, and it was what forced him to try to shift to get cool. That was when he felt resistance. Not from his heavy limbs, but from the tug of restraints.

"Ugn- wha-?" Arthur's eyes cracked open, shutting quickly as he was greeted by white light, until they focused and he could take in his surroundings. He was in some sort of sterile looking hospital room, and he was laying in a comfortable bed, though that didn't help that he was still tied down. To be precise, he was still in much the same position as the one he was forcefully put into before he'd been knocked out: wrists bound down to the sides, his legs put up in stirrups and spread wide. This time, he was at least thankful for the hospital gown he'd been clothed in, but he was nude beneath, and currently, to someone who walked past the foot of the bed, could see everything. Though, with the full length mirror stretching the length of the room like in the breeding room, Arthur was sure the perverted facility bigwigs were getting quite the show.

Does this mean Alfred failed or was it Arthur had failed Alfred? He'd stupidly spent too much time debating in accepting Alfred's offer for escape. He was now in the governments grasp, and this was just the beginning.

"Ah, you're awake."

Arthur, still drowsy - which annoyed him - slowly turned his head to the side to see a young woman in white scrubs enter the room. She looked quite kind. She had long wavy brown hair that reached mid back, and her eyes were bright emeralds. She was a Beta from her scent, which eased Alfred's worries. She stopped at a sink along the wall, washed her hands, and moved to the side of the bed.

"My name is Elise. I'll be in your attendance for the next two weeks you'll be with us. I'll be assisting with your prenatal care, and helping prepare you for your official inspection."

Arthur mumbled something incoherently and the woman giggled.

"Apologies, but you've been sedated for your safety. You're still getting a mild dosage to help you relax, as well as prenatal vitamins and fluids intravenously."

At the last part, Arthur then noticed a few bags of IV fluids hanging above him, while a tube hung down and was slowly pumping the fluids into him through an IV in his arm.

"S-so am I to be drugged up this entire time?" Arthur tried to growl out, but it was weak. It was probably a good thing for them that he was being drugged, cause he'd be fighting them tooth and nail to get out.

"No. Once you've settled and been reminded of your valuable position here at the facilities, you'll be much better. Your records show you had a promising time during your training before you came to us. You were very receptive to becoming a breeder. We know you will do just fine here." She said with a wide smile.

Arthur couldn't return that look, instead, there was only one thing on his mind.

"Where's Alfred?"

The woman didn't seem caught off guard, and continued with her pleasant speech as before.

"That young Alpha has been released. He has done his job, and in two weeks, we will know if his work was successful."

That was all an obviously practiced line, definitely scripted, but Arthur didn't have a chance to comment before she turned and walked a few feet down the bed to line up with his pelvis.

"How are you feeling? Besides being tired, does anything hurt, or do you need anything?" She asked, and Arthur suddenly felt her fingers gently kneading into the sensitive skin of his stomach above his hip bone along the side. She worked her way, pressing into the skin and moving across to do the same to the other side. It surprisingly felt good, and Arthur relaxed some, primarily blaming the sedative flowing through his veins.

"Ah- no, nothing hurts." Arthur watched the woman as she worked, jotting down notes on a clipboard before rounding the end of the bed. He heard a click and the bed jostled some, and suddenly he felt the woman's fingers parting his cheeks. He'd had pelvic exams before, but his experience this time around had been far from pleasant. His nerves were still on edge, even if he was doped up on sedative.

"Hmm, you're still loose from your heat." The nurse commented, and Arthur felt her press two slicked gloved fingers inside of him. The gel was cold and uncomfortable, and Arthur squirmed his hips in annoyance. "Sorry, does that hurt?"

"N-no, I've had this done plenty of times. I would just like a moment to get some more answers." Arthur grumbled, his face heating up at being so exposed.

"Well, you can ask me whatever you like. I'm here to assist you." She said pleasantly, removing her fingers - pitching the gloves in a bin - before coming up to Arthur's side.

"Well-" taking a moment - not having expected to be allowed to ask questions - he decided to curve his thoughts to neutral ground first. Perhaps he could get this nurse on his side, and tell him something she might not otherwise be allowed to talk about. "What do you mean I'm still loose?"

"Oh, well, it hasn't been long since your breeding. You've only been out for less than a day, so it's expected." She explained, changing out a saline bag for a new one. "Once you're back to your normal tightness, we'll know for certain your heat has ended, and we can time out two weeks to your examination from then."

Arthur nodded, realizing this process was much different from his usual heats. Generally, his symptoms would just fade and he'd go back to normal. Of course, he wasn't being bred then, either.

"So, what should I expect to happen over the next two weeks? Am I to stay like this that entire time?" Arthur mused, pulling at his bindings, still rather put off that he had to be tied down.

"Even though you haven't been officially declared pregnant yet, you will need to be monitored, and made sure you aren't put under any stress. Conceiving is a delicate process, even with fertile Omegas. All precautions need to be taken."

Arthur furrowed his brows, "that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Am I a prisoner to this room and this bed for two weeks, or do I have any form of freedom?"

Elise started at Arthur's aggressive tone, and fumbled her pen during her charting. Retrieving it from the ground quickly, she adjusted her top and stuttered out a reply.

"O-oh, of course you'll be allowed up, but due to your actions in the breeding room, you're restricted to this room for now."

"And-" Arthur said, shaking the cuffs at her again, "what about these?"

Elise scratched at her nose and looked quickly at the full length mirror, as if it would give her an answer, before turning back to Arthur. That look was all Arthur needed to confirm his suspicions that the mirror was a two-way mirror. That certainly wasn't comforting. At least before he had the protection Alfred brought to him as an Alpha. Of course, he wouldn't make this easy for anyone.

"The restraints will be removed once we've cleared you as well."

Arthur groaned, tossing his head back in the pillow at the absurd situation he was in.

"Well could you at least take my legs out of these bloody stirrups? You've finished your examination, right?" It surprised Arthur at just how snappish his reply was. He was certainly feeling more awake. Perhaps his sedative was wearing off?

"I can lower your legs, but I'm not allowed to remove your restraints currently. My apologies." She said, quickly moving to the foot of his bed. "However, even though the risk is little at this point, precautions warrant you keeping in a small plug that you can still tighten around naturally. Just precautionary." She reiterated.

Arthur merely shrugged, and he soon felt the familiar press of a gelled plug against his entrance. He blew out a breath, accustomed to wearing one during his monthly heats, and it slipped inside him with no resistance. Once it was settled inside him, he found some of his anxieties ease a little - his lingering hormones still needing him to feel filled by an Alpha. While his legs being lowered from the stirrups and a blanket being draped over him left him in a much better mood.

"I do hope that is a little better?" Elise questioned, as she made sure Arthur's legs were still restrained to either side of the bed. He would have liked to roll on his side, but he understood the woman could only do so much that her job permitted.

"Yes, this is acceptable."

The Beta nodded, though he could see she was still a little uneasy. Her every move was obviously being watched, so it made sense that if she slipped up, she could get into trouble, or lose her job.

"Does this happen to be your first time, love?"

Elise returned to look at the pumps, saying nothing in response. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small vile of something and began to draw it into a syringe. As she did, Arthur continued to watch her, and once she'd filled the syringe, she nodded slightly in agreement.

"It is my first time too, but we'll both get through this, right?"

A faint smile lit the woman's lips at that as she reached up and pressed the needle into the saline bag attached to Arthur's IV. He watched as she injected, trying to keep up a pleasant image, until he began to feel drowsy again, and he knew quickly what it was she had put into his fluids.

"Thank you for your understanding, Arthur. That should help you rest."

"W-wait, but, I've had enough-" he felt his rage building, even past the sedative, but his limbs were already growing heavy again, making his struggle against his restraints that much more difficult.

"Sleep now. I'll be back later to check on you." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Arthur to quickly slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Two weeks had passed relatively quickly, considering Arthur was kept in the single room for its entirety. He'd found a way to pass it though, by becoming his own spy, and slowly growing close to his attendant nurse, Elise. After a week, he'd been allowed out of his restraints, but found he was in need of much help in walking - he'd had the miserable experience of being tended to in bed for all of his bodily needs. This closeness, though, allowed Arthur to talk more privately with the woman. He could tell she was a bit nervous, but due to his neutral conversation, she'd grown quite at ease around Arthur now. It was finally time for him to find out the information he had been delaying for.

"Good morning, Arthur!"

"Ah, Elise, fine morning it is, love."

The young nurse came bustling in with Arthur's usual tray of tea she'd grown accustomed to bringing him in the mornings. Their routine had grown quite pleasant, and Arthur was glad to know Elise would be stationed to him at the main birthing facility. It was one of his requests. They'd refuted it a few times - mainly due to Elise's inexperience - but with enough persistence - namely Arthur's stubbornness - it was granted.

"Have you seen the news? There are crowds already waiting out along the street!"

Arthur smiled and patted the side of the bed for her to have a seat.

"No, I haven't yet, I'm afraid. So many already?"

Elise nodded enthusiastically as she turned on the television and began to pour them both a cup.

"Of course! There is always cause for celebration when an Omega is found to be pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant yet, my dear." Arthur pointed out as he took his cup with a nod of 'thanks'.

"Oh, I'm sure you are! You're glowing!"

Arthur only laughed as he turned his attention to the television. As Elise had mentioned, the opposite of the street where the news report stood was filled with people. It was daunting to see, but a familiar sight at least from the other side.

"It's shocking to believe they've all come out to see me."

"Well, this is your first pregnancy. To be able to say to your friends you were there to see the famous Arthur Kirkland's first inspection is a high talking point." She then lowered her voice and giggled out, "I have a bet running that your first pregnancy will be twins."

Arthur scoffed, leaning back and looking at her teasingly, "you give me too much credit! I'll be lucky to have one."

Elise shook her head, "no, I know the inside scoop after all." She lowered her voice once again, "to be in love with your Alpha… that has to mean something special."

Arthur felt his face heat up, and his hand unconsciously went to rest on his stomach. This seemed to get Elise excited as she squealed excitedly.

"Perhaps, love. Lets not jinx it."

Elise nodded and took a sip of her tea as they both went silent to listen to the news report. It was the usual talk. A brief biography of Arthur's training, his weight and measurements, along with the race, age, blood type, hair and eye color of the Alpha. It would give everyone a general idea of what the baby could look like, though, unlike the image of himself on the screen, one of Alfred was not available, nor would it be, Alphas were chosen anonymously.

"Do you think… he's there?"

Elise said nothing, but she rested her hand on Arthur's knee and squeezed reassuringly. It was enough of an answer for Arthur.

Alfred had escaped.

* * *

It was his final moment. The inevitable time where he'd, and the rest of the world, would find out if Arthur was indeed pregnant. If not, he would remain at the breeding facility, and a new Alpha would see to him during the return of his heat. Something Arthur was not looking forward to.

The inspection was a big production. He'd been told all the details as he was brought to the large room by wheelchair. He'd be on a special bed, designed specifically for inspections. Much like the previous positions he'd be in, he'd be fully exposed for the doctor, as well as dozens of cameras and journalists. Arthur needed to rid himself of his modesty quickly, but it had been part of his training. He knew the public's money went to providing for Arthur's special care. His body was public property, so there was no where to hide.

However, once the large doors were opened to allow Arthur in, seeing the actual assembly of people massed behind a barrier, cameras pointed directly at him, he realized no amount of training could prepare him entirely for this.

"Welcome, Arthur! My name is Dr. Moore, I'll be doing your inspection today."

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded silently. Even though his heart was racing, and he could feel his forehead breaking out in sweat, he held his head high, not wanting to display just how nervous about this that he was. No matter what, though, he could push past this. He just wished it wasn't as invasive as it was.

Being wheeled over to the adjustable bed. Arthur was helped by both Elise and another Beta onto the soft mattress. Arthur was still only clothed in a hospital gown, and it immediately slipped down to pool around his waist as his legs were hoisted gently into either cushioned stirrup and spread wide. The minute he was exposed, he saw flashes going off from cameras and he immediately felt himself pale.

It had him think back to a time when there was no need for breedings, and Omegas simply checked whether they were pregnant or not by a simple urine test. That was generations ago, and since pregnancies were so rare, they turned the proceedings into a major spectacle. In this case, his cervix would be physically examined, but due to the delicate structure, the doctor's own touch would be used. It was not an easy process, but Arthur knew he could do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're here today to inspect a new young Omega for his first pregnancy!"

There was cheers from the far back of the room. Arthur couldn't see past all the cameras, but he knew select patrons who'd paid extra, managed to actually be inside the large room for the occasion.

"Young Arthur Kirkland already has quite the fan base with his outstanding training to become a star breeder for the people." Another out cry. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up at the reality of the situation. "Shall we get started then?" This time was greeted with a hush, and the doctor's attention was turned to Arthur.

"Alright, Arthur, I need you to focus on your breathing. Slow, even breaths, allow your body to relax. If you need me to stop at any time, just say so. This is all about you. We're here to go at your pace. Understand?"

The doctor's reassurances seemed to help, and the fact that he directed his talk straight at Arthur, it seemed to help him forget the many people in the room, and the millions of viewers at home.

"Okay, I'm going to start."

With a steadied breath, and recalling his training for this very moment, Arthur soon felt the start of two gelled fingers enter him.

"Good, Arthur. Nice and easy."

Arthur simply remained still as he felt the doctor work his hole, moving in and out and slowly stretching the tight muscle. Elise stood at Arthur's side, and she rubbed gentle circles into the top of his hand. It helped relax him, as after a few minutes of slow stretching, the doctor was to four fingers, and the inevitable was fast approaching.

"Okay, Arthur, you're doing perfectly. This is the most crucial moment. I need you to exhale as I push in, and no matter what, do not clench. I know you can do this."

Arthur simply nodded, and the doctor made an agreeable hum. The sound of clicking and the tightening of straps around his knees grabbed Arthur's attention, and he realized that his legs were being kept spread in case Arthur pulled away or closed his legs instinctively. This was where he could hurt himself if he tried anything sudden.

"Okay, here we go, and… exhale."

On the doctor's word, he blew out his held breath, but was immediately caught by a gasp as the man's wide hand pushed further into him. He shouted and his hips bucked, and he suddenly had more sets of hands holding him down.

"Arthur, calm down, focus now. Let your body take it in. It's okay." The doctor's soothing words attempted to get to Arthur, but it didn't help much. All Arthur knew was the doctor's hand being forced inside him, and his hole did not want to stretch wide enough to accommodate.

"Come on now, Arthur, breath."

"Arthur, you can do it. Do it for _him_."

It was Elise's voice that got to him in that moment when a wave of relief washed over him as the doctor's knuckles pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and Arthur's body did the rest, easily pulling the man's hand inside him and closing around the thinner wrist with ease.

"That's a good man. Well done, Arthur."

Arthur breathed heavily, his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed as he tried to adjust to feeling incredibly filled by the doctor's entire hand.

"Bloody fuck! That hurt!"

The doctor chuckled lightly, and patted Arthur on his knee with his free hand.

"Unfortunately, but you did well for your first time. And it should be feeling much better now."

Arthur rolled his hips a little and a moan escaped him. He was surprised at just how nice it did feel. It felt very similar to the satisfied feeling he got during his heat when he had a plug in.

"Y-yeah… it does."

"Good. Alright then, time to see what we've got here."

Arthur gasped as the doctor's hand slowly turned a little inside him. His hand had been forced into a fist, but he felt a slightly odd sensation as one of the man's fingers slowly pushed in a certain direction and hit a spot that made Arthur jolt.

"Easy… I found your cervix, just relax."

Arthur attempted to, but now he was more interested in what the doctor would find. Was he pregnant? Was he carrying Alfred's child? Was Alfred watching or listening to this broadcast right now? What would he think when he found out he was a father?

The thought alone had Arthur bringing his hands down to rest on his lower stomach even before the doctor shouted out the answer. The cheers that erupted and flashes that went off all seemed irrelevant in that moment, because Arthur knew, that he was pregnant.

* * *

"Elise, you're not coming with me?"

Arthur had just been eased into the back of a tinted limousine, and the crowds on the opposite side of the street practically drowned out his question. He was surprised he could even hear her answer.

"No. I'll be following later. I have some paperwork to finish and bring along your effects. I won't be far behind. You just relax and enjoy the ride." She smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Alright, love, you take care, and I'll see you soon."

She nodded and with a little wave, she stepped back onto the sidewalk and his door was closed.

Sitting back in his seat, he looked around the elegant interior, and found that this was the most privacy he'd had in the past three weeks. It was a relief, and Arthur intended on basking in it as the vehicle began to move and take them away from the shouting crowds and flashes from media cameras. With a comforting sigh, he leaned back and rested his hands on his stomach. He never realized how happy he'd feel knowing he was pregnant. It was also sad knowing there were so many ill-fated Omegas who could never have this feeling. It was depressing, but it was a reason he could only hope Alfred's organization really did have a cure.

"Alfred…"

"So, congratulations on your pregnancy!"

Arthur started at the sudden comment from the driver. He wasn't in a stretch limo, so it was obvious the man might have heard him, so he quickly tried to hide his slip and stuttered a 'thank you'.

The man didn't say anything else but nod his head. Arthur sighed, glad that was over, and turned his gaze to the tree lined road they traveled down. It was quite the deserted road. He'd never realized how far distanced the facilities were from any major town or city.

"It's a shame that you won't be able to keep the child."

Arthur's eyes shot open at the random statement. He'd begun to drift off, and was growing rather irritated that the one moment of peace he had he was being bothered by the driver.

"Quite."

"And the Alpha can't even stay in the Omega's life."

"Indeed."

"I hope one day that will change."

Arthur blew out a ragged sigh, "perhaps one day."

Silence fell again, and Arthur only hoped he'd be able to drift off to sleep in peace, but he was immediately mistaken.

"If you had the chance to be with an Alpha, and raise the baby as your own, would you do it?"

"Yes, I would."

Silence settled quickly, and within a second, Arthur realized he hadn't hesitated at all in his answer. When he'd been asked that question over and over again, all he did was hesitate, and he'd lost that chance. Why did he have to know now what he truly wanted?

Movement caught Arthur's eye, and he looked over from his dead stare out the window, and noticed the driver adjusting the rear view mirror. At just the right angle, Arthur's face came into view. He noticed how truly weary he looked. It was surprising, as he hadn't really ever looked at himself, even as he'd been surrounded by mirrors, but how could he, knowing the truth that sat behind them. Now he saw the truth: a hollowed looking face, and eyes that seemed like they'd never pick up the suns rays in them again. He was a tool to be used, and it took a question from a complete stranger to make him see that in himself.

"You took your time in figuring that out."

"W-what?"

It was then, the driver angled the mirror down a little, and past the brim of his cap, he lowered the dark shades, and Arthur was met with the brightest sky blue eyes he thought he'd never see again.

**END**

**A/N:** And there you have it! Alfred successfully manages to drive off with Arthur to make their escape. Oh, and, Ivan is the one working behind the scenes to assist in their getaway. Remember, the Organization has been doing this for some time. They have many people under their employ, and the government only makes it easier for them to operate by hiding the fact they're losing Omegas. Hehe :3

So, I hope you all enjoyed this short story! That little fisting bit was just an experimental shot at a different kink I haven't written. Apologies to those who don't care for that. I also took some liberties with regards to checking pregnancy by how the cervix feels (but this is Omegaverse and mpreg, so I think some liberties can be taken haha).

Anywho, here's a **BIG offer** I wanna make to you guys. If enough people want it, I'll give it a shot. I'm offering a domestic story following Arthur's pregnancy and being with Alfred. Same universe, but I have no plot really, it's just going to be domestic life between them. This isn't usually what I write, but if enough of you want it, I'll take a crack at it.

Lastly, I've begun work on promoting my original trilogy I started developing back in 09. I currently have the Tumblr blog started (still have a lot of info to add), but if anyone is interested, please check it out at: _theterrenedossiers. Tumblr. Com_ This is my baby, and if you enjoy my writing, the worlds I create, and plots I come up with, I hope you give my series a look see. I will be publishing pre-trilogy comics that are slice-of-life stories to give you a feeling for the characters, amongst other things.

As always, thank you all for your support for my writing and art! You all are magnificent, glorious people, and I love you all! You all really help my confidence, and it's because of you that I keep writing and drawing. So thank you!

Love, Ahro

P.S. Sorry for the long A/N. ^^;


End file.
